Total Drama Fans vs Favs Presents: The Winter Wasteland Episode 4
Heozaki -Start- (chris) Last time on TDFvF, our contestants had to deal with man's best friend's cousin...thing AKA Wolves. Many issues transpired between teams, but at the end, the Fresh Bloods went to the Elimination Ceremony and booted Duke. Who will be up next to go into the pitfall of snow? Find out right now on.... 7:24 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood http://www.roblox.com/User.aspx?ID=10545407 7:24 Totaldramalego Bitch u dont know that u fucking trash Totaldramalego has been kicked by Heozaki . 7:24 Chwiis 2.0 Manly ass Chwiis 2.0 has been kicked by Heozaki . Totaldramalego has entered TDRPW Headquarters. 7:24 Heozaki (chris) TOTAL (Chris) DRAMA Chwiis 2.0 has entered TDRPW Headquarters. 7:24 Chwiis 2.0 wtf amigo 7:24 SteelWolf Blues Clues: WE GOT MAIL (lego comes out) 7:24 Heozaki (chris) THE WINTER WASTELAND! *intro* *Original's Cabin* 7:25 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ISpZnut6Vf0 7:25 JRO123 (sam) hmmmmmmm…. 7:25 SteelWolf (Gwen) Amy 7:25 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) *sitting on bed, doing nails* 7:25 SteelWolf (gwen) Where did you put my bag 7:25 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) omg what 7:25 JRO123 (sam) so uh 7:25 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) i dont know find it yourself gOD 7:25 JRO123 (sam) anyone notice all this paper all over the walls (sam) wonder who put that there 7:26 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) *grins* no... 7:26 Metanuki (lightning) *doing pushups* sha-89, sha-90, sha-91 7:26 JRO123 (sam) huh. well thats odd 7:26 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) *grabs paper and pencil and walks outside* 7:26 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood chwiis that sunfisk didn't have eartquake 7:26 JRO123 (sam) *takes piece of paper and starts to read it* 7:26 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) *behind of cabin, writing down stuff* 7:26 Totaldramalego (sierra) I want Cody to skull fuck me in my basement, then murder me, rape my body, and keep my rotting corpse in the crawl space. 7:26 SteelWolf Screaming Totaldramalego has been banned by Heozaki (undo). 7:27 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) gwen WILL get what she deserves. 7:27 JRO123 (sam) *turns beet red* o-o (sam) thats some dirty s*** 7:27 SteelWolf (Gwen) *rolls eyes at Amy* 7:27 Chwiis 2.0 (dawn) SHUT YO MANLY ASS UP SIERRA 7:27 XxAquaInfinityxX no no no amy is behind of the cabin 7:27 Heozaki Chris Don't make me do it boi 7:27 Metanuki (lightning) Sha-what? *takes paper from Sam* Ha. That's funny. I can't sha-read. 7:27 Heozaki 'Cause I will 7:27 JRO123 (sam) Gwen…you uh know anything about this o-o 7:27 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) *hangs papers she wrote on walls* How EMBARRASSING.. GWEN. Chwiis 2.0 has been kicked by ToasterSnifferBreadisGood . 7:28 SteelWolf (Gwen) Know anything about what? 7:28 JRO123 (sam) cuz uh…I didnt know you were into that stuff O-O (sam) i mean thats…wow O_O 7:28 Heozaki (chef) Here's yo food! *tosses frozen soup at the Originals* Chwiis 2.0 has entered TDRPW Headquarters. 7:28 SteelWolf (Gwen) Uh what StanTheTalkingDog has entered TDRPW Headquarters. 7:28 JRO123 (sam) *shows her the page of her diary Amy had posted on the wall* 7:28 SteelWolf (Gwen) ... 7:28 JRO123 (sam) ... 7:29 Metanuki (lightning) Kinky. 7:29 JRO123 (sam) ^ 7:29 SteelWolf (Gwen) *storms to Amy* You witch! 7:29 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) *pretends to read papers in Originals cabin* Wow.. this is some.. *chuckles* terrible stuff. 7:29 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (leshawna) *eats soup* 7:29 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) hEY DON'T BLAME THIS ON ME (amy) I DON'T KNOW WHO DID IT. BLAME THE PEOPLE ON THE OTHER TEAM 7:29 SteelWolf (Gwen) NOBODY else would do this 7:29 Heozaki (chris) This is what we call ratings! 7:29 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) yES THEY WOULD (amy) uj uh 7:30 JRO123 (sam) conf: well, can't unread that…but come to think of it, Gwen has become significantly more attractive in my book…you…you can erase this later right 7:30 Heozaki (chris) Now let's go to the Fresh Bloods 7:30 SteelWolf (Gwen) You're the only person with some vendetta against men *me 7:30 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood gwen is ugly dumbass seth rogan cartoon charcter 7:30 JRO123 (sam) yeah whats that about. heh. (sam) i'll just be standing over there ;-; 7:30 Heozaki *Fresh Bloods' Cabin* (chris) This is what you call a disappointment 7:31 SteelWolf Stop WWE Reference god 7:31 XxAquaInfinityxX (piper) *walks outside* I'm going for a walk. 7:31 JRO123 Tommy Wisseau: Im going to take a nap 7:31 Heozaki Oky 7:31 JRO123 anyone who knows that gets my love 7:31 SteelWolf (hayley) Piper! Go find my lipgloss while you're walking! 7:31 Heozaki *Okay 7:31 XxAquaInfinityxX (piper) *cringes* Where would it happen to be...? 7:31 SteelWolf (Hayley) Go find it 7:31 Metanuki (wally) *practicing his trumpet* 7:32 Heozaki (chef) *delivers lunch* 7:32 SteelWolf (Demika) Thank my hallelujah lord that Troy got out. I was aboutta smack him upside down his head and slap him with my weave 7:32 XxAquaInfinityxX (piper) *has feet on conf walls* the people on this team are starting to get veeeery aggravating. Wally is the only one I can trust AND talk to at this point. *sigh* Smilesfalcon15 has left the building. 7:32 Metanuki (wally) *the soup gets stuck in the trumpet* Well, that's not preferable. 7:33 Heozaki (chris) Contestants, meet me in front of your respective cabins 7:33 SteelWolf (Hayley) *raises hand* WHERES my personal gourmet meal? 7:33 JRO123 (sam) up your ass jk jk 7:33 XxAquaInfinityxX (piper) *runs back to cabin* 7:33 Metanuki (wally) *comes outside of cabin with soup filled trumpet* 7:33 StanTheTalkingDog GUYS I CANT GET INTO LINDSAYLOHAN 7:33 XxAquaInfinityxX (piper) *looks at Wally's trumpet and laughs, dumps soup out of it* 7:33 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood ok 7:33 JRO123 (sam) *stands outside of cabin* 7:34 Metanuki (wally) *laughs back* Thanks Piper, much appreciated. I knew Alphabet Soup was a thing but I didn't know about Musical Soup. 7:34 SteelWolf (Demika) *walks outside* 7:34 Heozaki Btw 7:34 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) *walks outside with hands on hips* WHATS THIS FOR. STOP THIS. 7:34 Metanuki (lightning) *bursts outside* SHA-BAM 7:34 XxAquaInfinityxX (piper) *laughs with him* 7:34 SteelWolf (Gwen) Confessional: Amy is worse than Heather 7:34 Heozaki I need a volunteer from the Originals for the immunity idol search 7:34 SteelWolf (Gwen) me 7:34 Heozaki PM me a number 1-20 7:34 Metanuki (wally) *CONF* Musical soup... MUSICAL SOUP?!.. Smooth Schoenstein. Smooth. 7:34 SteelWolf Whats the number 7:34 Heozaki Not saying 7:34 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood amy has those birthing hips #Sexy 7:35 SteelWolf (Demika) *laughs obnoxiously with Piper and Wally* HAHAHAHAHhahaha 7:35 Heozaki (chris) So.... 7:35 XxAquaInfinityxX (piper) *steps away from her* Gah! 7:35 JRO123 (sam) conf: I do feel kinda bad for Gwen…id do something but, uh, I dont want to get on Amy's bad side ;-; especial after all them brownie points i earned lmao rj 7:35 Metanuki (wally) *stands awkwardly* 7:35 JRO123 (sam) so ;) 7:35 Heozaki (chris) How's the island experience? Terrifically Torturous? 7:35 SteelWolf (Gwen) *sighs* 7:35 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) UUUUUGH (amy) THE ISLAND IS HORRIBLE (amy) GET ME A COFFEE 7:36 JRO123 (sam) I mean we've been here for like 4 days now so I'm kinda used to it :) 7:36 Metanuki (lightning) Sha-easy, Chris! Nothing here can hurt the sha-Lightning! StanTheTalkingDog has been kicked by Chwiis 2.0. 7:36 Chwiis 2.0 You belong in the kitchen 7:36 SteelWolf (Hayley) I'm beautiful regardless of weatherb 7:36 Heozaki (chris) This challenge will send chills down your spines 7:36 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) MORE CHILLS 7:36 Heozaki (chris) Literally *laughs* 7:36 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) gROSS 7:36 JRO123 (sam) like Dragalge, you can say I have…Adaptability (troll) 7:36 SteelWolf (Demika) I hate this place. It's full of snow and snow is white (Demika) So I'm forced to punch the snow 7:37 JRO123 (sam) ... (sam) yo thats racist 7:37 XxAquaInfinityxX (piper) *rolls eyes at everyone* You'll get used to it. Suck it up. 7:37 JRO123 jk 7:37 SteelWolf (Demika) Boy bye 7:37 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood jro die die 7:37 SteelWolf (Hayley) I am used to it! *ges in bikini again* 7:37 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) *to Demika* hey you're cool lets be friends 7:37 Metanuki (wally) *stands even more awkwardly, before being punched by Lightning* 7:37 Heozaki (chris) Today's challenge will be your first opportunity to venture out into the island and find a Golden Chris Statue for me 7:37 Metanuki (lightning) I LOVE PUNCHING WHITE PEOPLE 7:37 Heozaki (chris) And would you look at that 7:37 JRO123 lmfao 7:37 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) *conf* I need FRIENDS... to help me get farther, of course. *rubs neck* 7:37 SteelWolf (Demika) Bitchh take your pasty crusty lips away from me or I'll whoop you 7:38 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) gasp 7:38 Heozaki (chris) It's getting dark 7:38 JRO123 (sam) don't worry, Amy, you've got this guy (cool) 7:38 Metanuki (lightning) Sha-please. I got night vision. 7:38 Heozaki (chris) This island is really messed up *laughs* It's only 4 PM 7:38 SteelWolf (Hayley) How am I supposed to do makeup in dark? (Demika) I can't see my skin 7:38 Chwiis 2.0 jro gayro jero jayhoe *jewro 7:39 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (leshawna) what are we supposed to do 7:39 Heozaki (chris) There are rumors of a Sasquatch who tears his victims into pieces and uses their bones for clothing 7:39 SteelWolf (Gwen) Sounds like Amy's haircut 7:39 Metanuki (wally) Bones for clothing sounds very inconvenient. 7:39 JRO123 (sam) oboi 7:39 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) HEY 7:39 Heozaki (chris) Your challenge is to find me a Golden Chris Statue somewhere around the island (chris) First team to find it will be immune from elimination tonight 7:40 SteelWolf (Hayley) Can I sit out? 7:40 JRO123 (sam) so…where should we start looking 7:40 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) i dont care WE JUST NEED IMMUNITY 7:40 SteelWolf (Gwen) *walks alone* 7:40 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) CARRY ME *hops into everyone's arms but falls* 7:40 JRO123 (sam) usually before assigning an objective the game usually has some sort of hint or starting point 7:40 SteelWolf (Gwen) *drifts away from team* (Gwen) Confessional: I watched a ton of scary movies and these people didn't. I know what to do 7:41 XxAquaInfinityxX (piper) We should get going. I'm sure there are clues somewhere. *starts walking around* 7:41 JRO123 (sam) *watches her walk away* o-o (sam) hey Lighting you feel kinda bad for her 7:41 SteelWolf (Hayley) *brushing hair* You guys walk too slow 7:41 Metanuki (wally) *tries to look around places Chris has been, looking for some kinda clue* 7:41 JRO123 (sam) just curious of course 7:41 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) who WOULD?! (amy) gwen is a BULLEYE 7:41 Metanuki (lightning) Lightning don't feel bad cause Lightning is the best! (lightning) Lightning only worry about himself. 7:42 JRO123 (sam) well, uh, you did…y'know (sam) *tugs at collar nervously* 7:42 SteelWolf (Gwen) *looks around, under rocks and inside tree holes* 7:42 Heozaki (chris) Here's your riddle: The brightest spots hold the shiniest rocks. 7:42 JRO123 (sam) do that thing that was kind of uncool ;-; 7:42 SteelWolf (Gwen) *walks to moonlight* 7:42 XxAquaInfinityxX (piper) *with Wally* Hmm.. 7:43 SteelWolf (Hayley) Must be as bright as Sam's yellow teeth 7:43 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) WHAT THING??!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! 7:43 SteelWolf (Demika) I CANT SEE MY SKIN! *falls* 7:43 JRO123 (sam) Ill have you know i brush daily ;-; 7:43 Metanuki (wally) Well, first of all, nothing here is bright. *CONF* Except Piper's smile, but there's no way the statue would be with her *CUT BACK* Damn. I haven't found anything yet. 7:43 SteelWolf (Gwen) *looks around the area where the moon is focusing on* 7:43 JRO123 (sam) uh- NOthing. ahahahahhaha. see what i did there (sam) o-o' (sam) lets follow Gwen she has the right idea ;-; (sam) *runs away towards Gwen* 7:44 Metanuki (lightning) *runs through the forest looking through random bushes* Maybe it's in a tree! Sha-smart Lightning! *tries to climb up a tree* 7:44 JRO123 (sam) is not in the tree bro 7:44 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) LIGHTNING (Amy) DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'RE DOING 7:44 JRO123 (sam) Chris said its somewhere bright remember 7:44 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) DO YOU 7:44 Metanuki (lightning) YES, CLIMBING A SHA-TREE 7:44 JRO123 (sam) ._. 7:44 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) A SHAT TREE (amy) OK 7:44 SteelWolf (Demika) Oh hell no 7:44 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) *hops onto tree and starts climbing* 7:45 JRO123 (sam) guys dont fight come on o-o YoIt'sShanaynay has entered TDRPW Headquarters. 7:45 Metanuki (lightning) *CONF* Amy knows what's up 7:45 XxAquaInfinityxX ohmygod shanaynay give her admin 7:45 JRO123 (sam) *sighs* alright, you guys keep…uh, looking there in that tree 7:45 YoIt'sShanaynay Hey gurl 7:45 SteelWolf (Gwen) *walks toward rocks where moon is shining on them* 7:45 JRO123 (sam) *heads towards Gwen* uh hey (sam) you find anything yet 7:45 SteelWolf (Gwen) *looks underneath them* (Gwen) No. 7:45 YoIt'sShanaynay btw does anyone know if my pussy leaking green goo is a bad thing? 7:46 SteelWolf (Hayley) I found it! OMG! 7:46 JRO123 (sam) look, uh, been meaning to say this at some point, but sorry about the diary thing earlier 7:46 SteelWolf (Hayley) My lip gloss! *grabs it* 7:46 JRO123 fuck off RJ lmao oh nvm 7:46 SteelWolf (Gwen) Whatever 7:46 YoIt'sShanaynay Jro being a jealous little ass bitch 7:46 XxAquaInfinityxX shanaynay green goo is perfectly normal 7:46 YoIt'sShanaynay good 7:47 JRO123 (sam) ... 7:47 YoIt'sShanaynay because its starting to make my pussy all big and swolen 7:47 JRO123 (sam) ok then 7:47 YoIt'sShanaynay *swollen 7:47 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood hot 7:47 Chwiis 2.0 sex 7:47 YoIt'sShanaynay Yes sex its amazing 7:47 JRO123 (sam) *checks under rocks* so much for that ;-; ban them 7:47 YoIt'sShanaynay Jro imma fuck you up 7:48 SteelWolf (Hayley) Piper do something, now! 7:48 YoIt'sShanaynay did yall see fifty shades of grey it was so sad 7:48 Heozaki (chris) Here's the second clue: A time for the sunniest of times and being surrounded with tiny rocks. 7:48 YoIt'sShanaynay not because the plot was sad but because the actors were ugly as fuck 7:48 Metanuki (wally) Maybe like a beach? I dunnoooo... 7:48 YoIt'sShanaynay and its so sad how the world is today anyways gotta go rob a bank 7:48 XxAquaInfinityxX (piper) We can try. *runs to find beach* 7:48 YoIt'sShanaynay if you wanna talk 7:49 Metanuki (wally) *follows* 7:49 XxAquaInfinityxX good luck shanaynay 7:49 YoIt'sShanaynay give me a sex call on my message wall 7:49 Chwiis 2.0 Shanaayayayayayayayysyysdsayayyay 7:49 XxAquaInfinityxX ok i will 7:49 YoIt'sShanaynay thanks gurl imma remember u SteelWolf has left the building. 7:49 XxAquaInfinityxX awe thx SteelWolf has entered TDRPW Headquarters. 7:49 Metanuki You go Shanaynay YoIt'sShanaynay has left the building. 7:49 XxAquaInfinityxX so iconic 7:49 SteelWolf (Hayley) *looks in waterfall* 7:49 Metanuki What a fine upstanding young woman. 7:49 JRO123 indeed (sam) where the sun shines the strongest 7:50 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (leshawna) What are we supposed to be looking fore again? 7:50 Heozaki *a glimmering light is seen at the beach* 7:50 XxAquaInfinityxX (piper) *sees frozen beach and runs to it* 7:50 JRO123 (sam) oh hey (sam) OVAH DEYAH 7:50 Metanuki (wally) Piper, look! *runs to light* 7:50 JRO123 (sam) *runs to beach* 7:50 XxAquaInfinityxX (piper) *grabs Wally and runs towards grimmering light* *glimmering 7:50 SteelWolf (Gwen) *runs to beach* (Hayley) *runs to beach and tans* 7:50 Metanuki (lightning) *jumps off tree* 7:50 XxAquaInfinityxX (piper) *goes to light* ok so what now 7:50 Metanuki (lightning) *runs to beach* 7:50 JRO123 (sam) *gets to beach, out of breath* 7:50 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) *at beach* OK WHAT (amy) DID WE LOSE AGAIN (amy) GOSH 7:51 Heozaki (chris) *On PA* The statue you seek is frozen underneat 7:51 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) SO UGH 7:51 JRO123 (sam) *collapses* thats enough running -_- 7:51 Heozaki *underneath 7:51 JRO123 (sam) *looks down at ground* 7:51 XxAquaInfinityxX (piper) *starts smashing frozen water* 7:51 JRO123 (sam) well ill be…this is a lake 7:51 Metanuki (wally) *gets nervous and starts stomping with Piper* 7:51 SteelWolf (Gwen) *goes in water and feels around* 7:51 JRO123 (sam) chris you clever devil 7:51 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood is this the merge 7:51 SteelWolf yes 7:51 Metanuki (lightning) Now we punching lakes? Sha-yeah! *starts punching the lake* *beach 7:52 JRO123 (sam) guess we'll have to BREAK THE ICE (sam) AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHa 7:52 SteelWolf (Demika) *with a ski mask on, running* 7:52 XxAquaInfinityxX is the statue in the water?? 7:52 JRO123 (sam) ;-; sorry (sam) *starts breaking the ice* 7:52 SteelWolf (Gwen) *chipping at ice* 7:52 Heozaki Maybe it is 7:52 XxAquaInfinityxX o 7:52 JRO123 u said it was dude 7:52 SteelWolf (gwen) *grabs a boulder and places it on ice as it creates a hole* (Gwen) *goes in hole and swims under ice* 7:52 JRO123 (sam) *does mario style butt smash on ice* 7:52 XxAquaInfinityxX (piper) *breaks several parts of water* Wish me luck. *jumps in* 7:52 JRO123 (sam) GOSH THATS COLD (sam) i mean, uh, you go Gwen 7:53 SteelWolf (gwen) *feels around for guilder chris* 7:53 Metanuki (wally) *gets extremely nervous* Um. Goodl uck! *luck 7:53 XxAquaInfinityxX (piper) *feels around and bumps into Gwen* (piper) Um. 7:53 SteelWolf (Gwen) *goes deeper, to a lighter section* 7:53 Heozaki *statue is seen inbetween Gwen and Piper* 7:53 SteelWolf (Gwen) *grabs it* 7:53 XxAquaInfinityxX (piper) *pushes Gwen and grabs statue* 7:53 JRO123 (sam) there it is! 7:53 SteelWolf (Gwen) *grabs her leg* 7:53 XxAquaInfinityxX (piper) Grr.. 7:53 JRO123 (sam) this is getting intense 7:54 XxAquaInfinityxX (piper) *kicks Gwen off and tries to swim back up* 7:54 SteelWolf (Gwen) *pulls her back and grabs starue* 7:54 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (leshawna) *grabs statue as she is a inderpandt black women nobody can stop her* 7:54 XxAquaInfinityxX (piper) *grabs Gwen again, pushes her off, and grabs statue again* 7:54 SteelWolf (Gwen) *grabs statue from Piper and swims up* 7:54 XxAquaInfinityxX (piper) *swims back up* o 7:54 JRO123 (sam) well, probs gotta help… *dives in and onto piper, knocking statue out of her grasp* (sam) sorry 7:54 XxAquaInfinityxX (piper) *growls* 7:54 Metanuki (wally) *dives in and helps Piper* 7:55 XxAquaInfinityxX (piper) We lost. *sighs* 7:55 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (leshawna) *takes it from sam as she is a black women* 7:55 JRO123 (sam) .-. 7:55 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (leshawna) *swims fast* 7:55 Heozaki (chris) *waiting at other side of beach* I'm not walking there 7:55 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood well not fast 7:55 Metanuki (wally) What? How could we lose? 7:55 SteelWolf (Gwen) *swims up to ice and runs to shoreI 7:55 XxAquaInfinityxX (piper) Oh really.. 7:55 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (leshawna) *swims to give to chris* 7:55 Chwiis 2.0 (sam) *is jewish so crucifies leshawna* 7:55 JRO123 (sam) *surfaces* 7:55 XxAquaInfinityxX (piper) *jumps onto Gwen and grabs statue* (piper) *running to Chris* Catch me! 7:55 SteelWolf (Hayley) The 3 of you are useless! 7:55 JRO123 (sam) *tackles Piper linebacker style* HIKE! 7:55 SteelWolf (Gwen) *tackles piper* 7:55 XxAquaInfinityxX (piper) *throws Gwen off and gets statue to Chris* 7:56 Metanuki (wally) *jumps on top of Sam* A 7:56 Heozaki (chris) AND THE FRESH BLOODS FINALLY WIN! 7:56 Metanuki *HA 7:56 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood Tf was that shit 7:56 SteelWolf (gwen) Amy ur useless! 7:56 JRO123 Sam was on top of her bro 7:56 XxAquaInfinityxX (piper) *lays on ground* (amy) NO IM NOT (amy) I HELPED 7:56 SteelWolf (Hayley) I did all the work! 7:56 Heozaki Sam can't run lmao 7:56 JRO123 (sam) *on top of her* sorry, nothing personal ;-; dude he tackled her 7:56 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood Leshwana had it 7:56 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) YOU JUST WEREN'T THERE. *sticks tounge out at Gwen* 7:56 SteelWolf (Gwen) *groans* 7:56 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood or gwen idk 7:57 Metanuki (lightning) *throws a snowball on ground next to Chris* TOUCHDOWN XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) YOU JUST WEREN'T THERE. *sticks tounge out at Gwen* 7:56 SteelWolf (Gwen) *groans* 7:56 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood or gwen idk 7:57 Metanuki (lightning) *throws a snowball on ground next to Chris* TOUCHDOWN (wally) *tries to push Sam off of Piper* C'mon man work with me here... 7:57 SteelWolf (Hayley) I won for the team! 7:57 XxAquaInfinityxX (piper) *pushes Sam off and puts foot on his stomach* Welcome to the Total Drama Roleplay Wiki chat! Do Stuff and Be Cool. 7:58 Heozaki (chef) *hands them towels and cocoa* 7:58 SteelWolf (Gwen) *sigh* 7:58 Heozaki (chris) Originals, I need your votes. JRO123 has left the building. 7:59 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood SENPAI 7:59 Metanuki (Wally) *gives Piper his towel* You need it more than I do. Good job out there. 7:59 XxAquaInfinityxX (piper) Thanks. *smiles and dries self with towel* 8:00 SteelWolf (Gwen) *grabs a few items and walks off alone* 8:00 Metanuki (wally) So, uh. One hell of a challenge right? *chuckles* ToasterSnifferBreadisGood has left the building. 8:00 Metanuki (lightning) WE SHALL LOST AGAIN SHA WHAT ToasterSnifferBreadisGood has entered TDRPW Headquarters. 8:00 SteelWolf (Gwen) Conf: I'd say this is my best Chance of staying with evil witch hating me 8:00 XxAquaInfinityxX (piper) Yeah, it was. @Wally 8:01 SteelWolf (Gwen) Using my art skills to my advantage 8:01 Metanuki (wally) But you did pretty amazing out there. Like, the whole time I was super impressed. 8:01 SteelWolf (Gwen) *begins crafting and tying things together* (Gwen) *makes a fake idol and places it in pocket* 8:01 Heozaki Yo 8:01 XxAquaInfinityxX if chris accepts a fake idol im gonna die 8:01 SteelWolf (Gwen) *walks back to team* 8:02 Heozaki I still need votes 8:02 SteelWolf I voted! You dumb mariachi singer! 8:02 Heozaki Aqua's, Meta's, Toast 's and JRO's 8:02 XxAquaInfinityxX JRO left but I 100% know his vote 8:03 SteelWolf Yep 8:03 Metanuki Same 8:03 SteelWolf JRO votes me Fukoffski has entered TDRPW Headquarters. 8:03 Fukoffski its JRO i was banned mind unbanning 8:04 SteelWolf (Gwen) *walks up to Amy* Hi 8:04 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) Hi???? 8:04 SteelWolf LMAO 8:04 Heozaki Who tf banned you? 8:04 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) What do you want 8:04 Fukoffski someone blocked me idk im blocked Fukoffski has been kicked by Chwiis 2.0. Fukoffski has entered TDRPW Headquarters. 8:04 Fukoffski for fucks sake man 8:04 Heozaki You're free Get on 8:04 Fukoffski thanks 8:04 SteelWolf (Gwen) I just want to say you shouldnt voted for me tonight Ugh why unblock him Fukoffski has left the building. 8:04 Heozaki Because we need him for the vote JRO123 has entered TDRPW Headquarters. 8:04 SteelWolf (Gwen) *shows her idol* ok block him afterwards 8:05 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) GASP (amy) YOU HAVE AN IDOL LET ME SEE XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) *grabs it and lucks closely* 8:05 SteelWolf (Gwen) Conf: She can't be THAT stupid Welcome to the Total Drama Roleplay Wiki chat! Do Stuff and Be Cool. 8:05 XxAquaInfinityxX *looks 8:05 SteelWolf (Gwen) If you don't believe me, I'll neglect all votes against me and vote you (Gwen) I'll tell you what (Gwen) If you keep me tonight, I'll give you the idol 8:07 JRO123 (sam) DID SOMEONE SAY IDOL?! 8:07 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) buuut (amy) what if its FAKE hm hm hm?? 8:07 JRO123 jk 8:07 SteelWolf (Gwen) It isn't I swear. I'm an honest person that wants to stay (Gwen) I found it last night on exile (Gwen) *walks away* 8:08 XxAquaInfinityxX I sent my vote 8:08 Metanuki (lightning) sha-muscles 8:09 JRO123 Heo we know I'm gone just read the votes 8:09 Heozaki I haven't gotten all of them So calm tf down You guys have 2 minutews *minutes 8:10 SteelWolf (Gwen) *rips diary pages off wall* 8:10 JRO123 who hasn't voted yet 8:10 SteelWolf Toast and meta 8:10 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) *notices Gwen tearing down pages and walks away, aggravated* (amy) *conf* Ugggh. What do I do. I'm stuck in the middle right now. *puts hand over face* I HATE THIS 8:11 SteelWolf (Demika) *bullying Wally* 8:11 XxAquaInfinityxX (piper) *stops Demika* Stop, now. 8:11 Metanuki (wally) *stands around awkwardly* 8:11 SteelWolf (Demika) *gives Wally wedgie* 8:12 JRO123 (sam) conf: Hope Amy knows its nothing personal…just playing the game, amiright….she'll probs be upset if i leave today, tho. and if i leave I die so o-o 8:12 Metanuki (wally) OH SWEET JEEZ 8:12 XxAquaInfinityxX (piper) *pushes Demika* I said STOP. 8:12 SteelWolf (Demika) *tightens Piper's bra, making her boob shape transparent through her shirt* 8:12 JRO123 wtf xD 8:12 XxAquaInfinityxX ohmygod 8:13 JRO123 10/10 8:13 XxAquaInfinityxX (piper) *walks away with Wally* Just ignore her. 8:13 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood areolas 8:13 JRO123 (sam) *staring at da bewbs* jk 8:14 SteelWolf (Gwen) *sobbing in confessional* 8:14 Metanuki (wally) Yeah. She's a bit much. You know? 8:14 JRO123 (sam) *knocks on door* …uh, you almost done in there, Gwen (sam) and, uh, are you alright and stuff 8:15 XxAquaInfinityxX (piper) Yeah.. I'd like to get rid of her, but I also like winning. *laughs* SteelWolf has left the building. 8:15 Metanuki (wally) Yeah! She's been pretty useful sometimes *laughs* 8:16 JRO123 (batman) its not what i am (batman) but what i DO that defines me 8:17 Heozaki Is Toast on? 8:17 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood yes 8:17 Heozaki Vote boi Jesus 8:17 Metanuki (wally) So, um. Piper. Thanks for sticking up for me back there. Not a lot of people do, believe it or not. *chuckles* 8:18 XxAquaInfinityxX (piper) Well, it's the least I could do. 8:18 JRO123 (batman) ffs just PORK ALREADY (batman) also im batman 8:19 Metanuki (wally) It was very appreciated. 8:19 Heozaki -Elimination Ceremony- 8:19 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) *sits down* 8:19 Heozaki (chris) Originals! 8:19 XxAquaInfinityxX (Amy) what 8:19 Chwiis 2.0 (yolo) Yo Chris nigga can i debut? 8:19 Heozaki (chris) Time to boot one of your own SteelWolf has entered TDRPW Headquarters. 8:20 Metanuki (lightning) *humming to himself, some made up theme song and occasionally whispers* sha-lightning 8:20 Heozaki (chris) The following contestants are safe: (chris) Lighting and.... (chris) AMY! 8:20 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) *happily catches smore* 8:20 Metanuki (lightning) SHA-BAM 8:20 SteelWolf (Gwen) Great 8:20 Heozaki (chris) Sam, Gwen, and Leshawna (chris) You all are on the chopping block tonight, BUT 8:21 SteelWolf i swear 8:21 Heozaki (chris) With only one vote, Leshawna is saf 8:21 SteelWolf if its a reward O 8:21 Heozaki *safe 8:21 JRO123 its a tie lmao 8:21 Heozaki (chris) Sam and Gwen 8:21 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (leshawna) Wooo 8:21 XxAquaInfinityxX the constant revotes are amazing i love them 8:21 JRO123 gr8 now we have to revote 8:21 SteelWolf yeah its a tie 8:22 JRO123 fucking A 8:22 Heozaki (chris) In a shocking 3-1 Vote 8:22 SteelWolf O 8:22 JRO123 ah fuck nvm 8:22 Heozaki (chris) The person going home is........ 8:22 JRO123 sam 8:22 SteelWolf (Gwen) ... 8:22 Heozaki (chris) ......... (chris) SAM! 8:22 JRO123 yep 8:22 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) GASP 8:22 JRO123 well cya 8:22 Heozaki (chris) You're outta here 8:22 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) WHAT 8:22 SteelWolf (Gwen) Yas 8:22 JRO123 (sam) k *leaves* 8:22 SteelWolf (Gwen) *gives idol to Amy* Our deal :) 8:22 Heozaki (chris) Chef, would you do the honors? 8:23 SteelWolf That's revennge for AS 8:23 Heozaki (chef) *grabs Sam and stuffs him in fridge* 8:23 JRO123 wtf did i do in AS lmao 8:23 Chwiis 2.0 (yolo) *stabs Chris* Yo bitches say hello to your new pimp master 8:23 Heozaki (chris) Any last words? 8:23 JRO123 I voted you cuz u were the only option (sam) *has already left* 8:23 XxAquaInfinityxX (amy) *conf* I was the one vote for Leshawna. WHY?! Because... Chaos Amy is in power ;) 8:24 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (sonic) CHAOS Emeralds! 8:24 SteelWolf (Gwen) Confessional: Amy thinks she's bitch of the game. Her playing the fake idol will be amusing 8:24 JRO123 ffs Gwen is last minute antagonist gtfo here 8:24 SteelWolf No 8:24 JRO123 what kind of bullshit is that 8:24 SteelWolf Bob gave a fake idol to randy and he's main hero of the season Oops I spoiled it for aqua 8:24 XxAquaInfinityxX o 8:25 SteelWolf Brb breakfast 8:25 JRO123 its 11 pm 8:25 SteelWolf Whatever 8:25 JRO123 and youre not in china 8:26 SteelWolf Its 8 PM 8:26 Heozaki (chris) With 4 gone and 8 left, what's going to happen in the next episode of The Winter Wasteland?! -end-